¡Mataré a Alice! O tal vez no
by A.Mars
Summary: Llegué al apartamento con la intención de matar a Alice, pero cierto chico cobrizo me hizo olvidar por completo mis instintos asesinos. -ONE SHOT-


_**Holaaa, bueno aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia después de tanto tiempo... Es mi primer Lemmon, de hecho recibí un poco de ayuda xD.. En fín, espero les guste!.**_

* * *

Oficialmente, ¡Alice Cullen es mujer muerta!. Tendré que pasar otra vez por el molesto proceso de buscar una nueva compañera de apartamento, pero tener el placer de ahorcar a Alice con mis propias manos, valdrá la pena. ¿Cómo se le ocurre incitar a Newton para que me invite a salir?, eso sólo merece la muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Mike Newton es la persona más molesta de toda la facultad, quien ha intentado salir conmigo desde el primer día que me vio en el campus, y que hasta hace un par de meses –después de tantas negativas de mi parte- por fin había desistido. Todo para que ahora, Alice considere "gracioso" incitarlo nuevamente en su plan de conquista, ¿Y todo por qué? Por negarme a ir de compras con ella hace dos días. Esta vez pude escapar antes de que me invitara a salir, pero no creo que pueda huir la próxima vez.

Iba camino a mi apartamento pensando de qué manera mataría a mi amiga cuando de pronto recibí un mensaje en mi celular. –Seguro es Alice para regodearse por mi sufrimiento-, pero cuando abrí el mensaje, realmente desee no hacerlo.

_**Preciosa, ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche? Podemos aprovechar todo el fin de semana para los dos… No sigas negándote, tu amiga ya me habló de tus verdaderos sentimientos por mi ;)**_

_**-Mike-**_

¿Se puede ser más idiota en la vida? Supongo que no. Decidí simplemente ignorarlo, algún día se cansará, ¿No?.

Llegué al apartamento hecha una furia pero no había rastro de Alice por ninguna parte, no me sorprende, seguramente no saldrá del apartamento de Jasper en todo el fin de semana, pero algún día volverá.

Decidí tomar una ducha para tratar de calmarme un poco y por que la verdad, estaba realmente agotada, mi semana había sido extenuante con varios exámenes, pero al fin tenía un fin de semana libre para descansar.

Después de tomar mi agradable ducha y estaba terminando de colocarme mi ropa interior cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, no me importó mi estado de semi-desnudez y fui directamente a la entrada a cometer mi primer homicidio.

-"¡Alice Cullen voy a matarte!"- grité desde el pasillo mientras llegaba a la entrada.

Pero cuando llegué quedé de piedra cuando en la entrada no me encontré a Alice, y en su lugar me encontré con un hombre extraño –un sexy extraño por cierto- tenía un sexy cabello color cobrizo, un jean desgastado y una remera verde que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus músculos, además tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me veían fijamente y podría jurar que eran capaces de traspasarme el alma. Si no fuera un extraño ya me le hubiese lanzado encima y besar esos labios tan apetitosos y tan… -_Contrólate Swan, hay un extraño en tu apartamento ¿Y si es un ladrón?-_ No creo que los ladrones sean tan sexys, le respondí a mi entrometida consciencia, pero aún así, existía la posibilidad de que en efecto, fuese un ladrón.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"- me extrañó que mi voz sonara tan firme, entre el miedo y la excitación me sorprende que no se me quebrara.

-"Edward Cullen, el hermano de quien querías matar hace un momento"- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y ¡Dios mío, esa voz! Tenía una voz aterciopelada capaz de mojar cualquier braga –incluida la mía-, y ni hablar de esa sonrisa, si su voz es capaz de mojar bragas, su sonrisa te lleva directamente al orgasmo _–Dios, ¿Qué me pasa?-. _-"Tú debes ser Bella, ¿No?"- preguntó aún con su sonrisa y sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-" Si, soy Bella… mucho gusto"- le dije acercándome para estrecharle la mano y el hizo lo mismo, y cuando nos tocamos fue como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, algo muy extraño que jamás me había pasado.

-"El gusto es todo mío Bella"- me dijo con la voz un poco ronca y sin soltarme la mano.

-"Disculpa por recibirte con una amenaza de muerte"- esta vez fue mi oportunidad de sonreírle. –"¿Alice sabía que venías?"- le pregunté interesada, Alice y yo somos compañeras de apartamento desde hace un año y siempre me hablaba de su hermano, sé que vive en New York y al menos en el tiempo que hemos vivido juntas no se habían visto; así que si ella estuviera enterada de esta visita supongo que sería la primera en estar aquí.

-"De hecho no, quise darle una pequeña sorpresa… Pero el sorprendido soy yo, definitivamente me arrepiento de no venir a visitarla antes"- comentó viéndome de arriba abajo, pude notar que sus ojos se habían oscurecidos, y que me miraba como si me estuviera desnudan…

-"¡Oh Por Dios!"- grité tratando de cubrirme cuando recordé que estaba aquí parada frente al hermano de Alice ¡Semi-desnuda!, ¿Por qué demonios no recordé este _pequeño_ detalle antes? ¡Qué vergënza!. Al parecer mi reacción le causó gracia a Edward pues emitió una pequeña risita por mi actitud, cuando me giré para escapar a mi habitación y colocarme algo de ropa unas fuertes manos me tomaron por la cadera acercándome a el y quedando mi espalda totalmente pegada a su pecho.

-"La verdad es que me gusta mucho así como estas"- susurró en mi oído causando que me erizara y acercando aún más mi trasero a su pelvis para mostrare cuanto _le gustaba_ mi vestimenta.

-"Así que te gusta, ¿uh?"- le respondí girándome en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente, el asintió y yo llevé mis manos hacia su cabello para juguetear con él, lo que causó que Edward soltara un pequeño gemido haciéndome sentir poderosa.

-"Me gusta mucho, en realidad"- me dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar mi cuello, esta vez haciendo que yo soltara un gemido, pude sentir como sonreía contra mi cuello y elevó su rostro para mirarme fijamente con sus hermosos ojos y yo lo atraje hacia mí para chocar mis labios con los suyos, desde que lo vi tuve el deseo de hacer esto, no se que demonios me está pasando, pero en el momento en el que vi a Edward desee hacerlo. El beso empezó tranquilo y poco a poco fue aumentando hasta hacerse totalmente apasionado, nuestras lenguas danzaban la una con la otra en una batalla donde ambas ganaban, nos conocíamos, nos saboreábamos. Edward llevó sus manos a mi trasero elevándome para quedar enganchada a él, sintiendo así completamente su dureza en mi pelvis.

Seguimos besándonos mientras Edward caminaba hasta el sofá –No había tiempo para llegar a la habitación- me depositó en el sofá colocándose sobre mí y repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro y mi cuello, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello con una mano, y con la otra lo acariciaba por debajo de su remera. Para este punto la sala estaba llena de nuestros gemidos –Y apenas estábamos empezando-

-"Eres tan Hermosa Bella"- Decía Edward con su voz totalmente enronquecida mientras repartía besos por mis pechos y acariciaba mis muslos. –"Demonios, te deseo tanto"-

-"Yo también te deseo Edward"- Como pude, como me salieron las palabras, porque me faltaba el aliento. Edward, me acariciaba, me rozaba los pechos, me recorría con la yema de sus dedos por encima de mi sujetador, con el peso de sus piernas presionaba entre las mías para que las abriera despacio y la amplitud del sillón iba cediendo a nuestros cuerpos y nos hundíamos más y más así, pegados, soldados uno dentro del otro y sentía que flotaba ante cada caricia de este hombre. Yo sentía que estaba mareándome de deseo, jamás había sentido algo así con ningún otro.

Comencé a dejar que mis manos lo recorrieran, le acaricié la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, descendí por su espalda llegando a sus nalgas, apretando sus caderas más y más hacia mí, sintiendo una vez más que la dureza de su entrepierna perforaba la mía, mientras que su respiración se agitaba en mis oídos y sus caderas se movían refregándose contra las mías.

La boca de Edward descendía por mi cuello, su lengua se había convertido en una suave pluma que me recorría el pecho y dejaba a su paso caricias de fuego;

Sus manos habían quitado mi sujetador y mi pecho había quedado expuesto a sus ojos, sus dedos y su boca, y se dedicó a besarme cada uno de mis pechos, a encerrarlos entre sus manos uno a uno y quedarse un buen rato besándolos, lamiéndolos, tocando con la yema de sus dedos mis pezones, recorriendo el contorno y pellizcando el centro para después hacer lo mismo con su lengua. Sentía que el extremo de mis pechos quemaba y que sólo calmaría ese fuego su boca, su saliva, el contacto de su dura lengua al acariciarlos, al besarlos, al succionarlos como lo hacía. Mi espalda no podía dejar de arquearse y elevarse hacia él, mis caderas seguían soldadas a las suyas y su erección me quemaba, no veía el momento de poder quedar libre de toda esa ropa y poder sentir de una vez por todas todo el esplendor de su cuerpo contra el mío y ofrecerle la pasión que me estaba matando.

Mientras él seguía dedicado a mis pechos, comencé a quitarle la camisa y mis manos así vagaban por su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo sus músculos tensos, duros, listos para dejar que su cuerpo se amoldara perfectamente al mío. Acaricié su espalda en círculos, subí y bajé por sus hombros, descendí un poco con mi boca para poder besarle su pecho y me entretuve mordiendo levemente sus tetillas y así escuchar como aumentaban sus gemidos hasta convertirse en profundas exhalaciones de placer.

Alternaba los pequeños mordiscos con caricias de mi lengua en ellos, los endurecí, los retuve entre mis labios, fui de uno a otro, me entretuve enloqueciéndolo así

No pronunciábamos palabra, nos dejábamos llevar por las sensaciones y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la sala eran los de nuestros besos y nuestros gemidos. Mientras seguía besándome sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme las piernas, la cara interna de los muslos y llegó a mi entrepierna.

Separó mis muslos delicadamente, aún con mis bragas puestas, abrió la palma de su mano y me acariciaba por encima de la tela con su mano abierta, pasaba su palma de arriba hacia abajo, encerraba mi vagina en su mano y apretaba delicadamente viendo como mis ojos se humedecían más y más al sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me producía su toque. Su propósito era calentarme al extremo, que yo llegara al delirio con sus caricias, que me dejara lista para todo lo que vendría después

Estábamos consumidos de deseo y yo no daba más, estallaba ante cada movimiento de Edward,

-"Termina de quitarme las bragas Edward"- le rogué, no podía dejar de decírselo, necesitaba sentir la piel de su mano junto a la piel de mi vagina, no quería más que eso.

-"¿Ansiosa?"- Yo asentí y sentí como se sonreía ante mi pedido e inmediatamente lo hizo, rápidamente deslizó las bragas por mis piernas, quedando frente a sus ojos totalmente desnuda. Las mismas caricias que me había hecho hace instantes, las repitió por sobre mi pubis, con la diferencia de que ahora sus dedos se hundían en la carne de mi vagina, sentía como presionaba con la punta de sus dedos tratando de meterse en ella, pero no, sólo seguía excitándome.

-"Estás tan mojada"-, decía suavemente, casi susurrándome. Desde que lo vi había sentido como me estaba humedeciendo.

-"Todo por ti, ¡Te deseo tanto!"-, repetía mi boca una y otra vez en sus oídos. Sus manos descendieron hacia mi vagina, la acariciaron, la moldearon, sus dedos separaron los labios de mi vagina y se humedecieron con mis líquidos.

Su dedo índice se empapó de mi flujo y recorrió internamente mi vagina , la aprendió de memoria hasta que suave y lentamente lo metió, abriendo camino dentro de mí, lo metió y lo sacó tiernamente, excitándome aun más si cabía. Ante cada arremetida de su dedo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se elevaba hacia el cielo, sentirlo allí era una delicia y podía notar como Edward gozaba viendo mi cara y escuchando mis gemidos.

Mientras seguía abriéndome los labios con sus dedos, su lengua me recorría completa, me acariciaba por dentro, por fuera, me saboreaba, me degustaba.

Yo sentía como me penetraba con su lengua, como la dejaba entrar y salir despacio, prolongando mi delirio, dejando que su aliento me cubriera y podía sentir como su respiración caliente me inundaba y yo respondía mojándome más y más. Su lengua me enloquecía, la acompañaba con sus dedos, era fascinante, Edward me estaba arrastrando al borde del éxtasis, hasta que llegué a él, explote en el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta ahora –Y sólo fue con sus dedos y legua- no puedo esperar a sentirlo dentro de mí.

Una vez llegué a la cima, lo alejé de mi entrepierna y así, con su boca llena de mí, empapada de mi flujo, lo atraje hacia mi boca, lo besé con pasión, supe lo que era mi propio sabor, lo que se sentía al tener mi flujo entre sus labios, dejé vagar mi lengua entre sus labios, metí mi lengua dentro de su boca y recorrí su paladar, batallé con la de él, absorbí la punta de su lengua con mis labios y dejaba mi aliento a cada paso, quería bebérmelo de una sola vez, hacerlo mío por completo.

Bajé con mi boca por su pecho, repetí la operación de morder y succionar sus tetillas, arrastré mi lengua por su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde me detuve acariciándolo en círculos y apoyé mis mejillas en su entrepierna, donde advertí que su excitación era enorme.

Acaricié su entrepierna con los pantalones puestos, mis manos fueron y vinieron por encima de la rústica tela que cubría ese tesoro que estaba duro, hinchado, inflamado de deseo. Acerqué mi boca y besé levemente la zona y con mis dientes fui bajando lenta, pero cuidadosamente el cierre que lo atrapaba.

Ayudada por mis manos, logré bajar los pantalones y sus bóxers juntos, y al liberar su prisión, sentí como suspiraba aliviado y ahora se dedicaba a gemir cada vez que sentía como mi boca subía y bajaba por sus muslos.

No podía dejar de admirar su pene, de tomarlo delicadamente entre mis manos y darle pequeños besos como suspiros, de ver la cara de placer de Edward al sentir como lo besaba, como mi boca quería enloquecerlo y lo besaba, dejaba que mi lengua descansara sobre la punta rosada y húmeda de su pene, que lo recorriera a lo largo, descendía hasta sus testículos, los lamía.

Llené de saliva toda la zona, no dejé de lamerlo un solo instante, lo tomé firmemente entre mis manos y dejé que su punta húmeda recorriera mis labios, y lo metí completo en mi boca y su pelvis se elevó al cielo, permitiendo así que su pene se metiera más aun dentro de mi paladar, sentía que me llegaba hasta la garganta y crecía dentro y eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo y solo consiguió liberar más pasión y más instinto, con lo cual metí y saqué su pene frenéticamente de entre mis labios, escuchando que él me pedía más y más, que elevaba su torso para poder ver mi boca llena de su pene, para poder ver mi expresión lamiéndolo, comiéndolo entero, engulléndolo. Me sentía poderosa con su pene dentro

Antes de que explotara Edward me separó de él y sin dejar de besarme, me colocó nuevamente de espaldas en el sillón para poder dejarme gozar de él dentro de mí

-"¿Estás lista?"- ¿En realidad me preguntaba eso? ¡Obviamente que estaba lista!.

-"¡Sí, por favor, sí!"- grité torpemente deseando que me llenara. En cuanto respondí abrió mis piernas delicadamente con sus manos y las elevó tanto como para poder facilitar la penetración.

Colocó la punta de su pene sobre los labios de mi vagina, acarició la zona con él y de una sola vez, dejó que se deslizara dentro, de un solo y seco empujón se metió en mí, abriéndose camino. Inmediatamente después de penetrarme tuve la sensación de querer retenerlo dentro, de no querer que me abandonara, comencé a moverme, a seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas, de sus entradas y salidas.

-"Estás tan estrecha cariño, me encatas"- Escuchaba su voz gutural suspirando y moviéndose dentro de mí.

-"¡Me gusta, Edward, me gusta mucho!"- Aún me sorprendía como podía formar una oración coherente con el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sentir su pene friccionando las paredes de mi vagina ante cada entrada y salida me enloquecía, el ruido de mi flujo absorbiendo su miembro era delicioso, sentía que dentro de mi vagina había zonas que su pene rozaba que me estaba enloqueciendo. Edward con sus manos separaba más y más mis piernas, elevaba mis caderas hacia él y me penetraba más y más. Instintivamente coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ese movimiento me dio más placer.

Contraje naturalmente los músculos internos de mi vagina y encerré dentro de mí su pene y dándole todo el placer que podía, Edward emitía gemidos fuertes y decía cosas sin sentido que no lograba entender, encerré su pene cada vez más, dificultando así las salidas y las entradas, para que el roce fuera más intenso.

Cada vez que el sacaba su pene para acariciar mi clítoris con su punta, sentía que miles de rayos me atravesaban el cuerpo.

Su boca dedicaba los besos y los mordiscos más tiernos a mis pechos, sus manos separaban mis piernas y las mías masajeaban su espalda, palpando la tensión de cada músculo. Yo sentía que oleadas de calor subían y bajaban desde mi frente hasta mi vagina, como si estuviera en medio de una marejada, como sí flotara en agua caliente, me dejaba llevar por sus movimientos y los golpes de su pelvis contra la mía.

Era una delicia sentir su piel mojada de calor y placer, sentir como ambos cuerpos resbalaban al contacto, cómo el esfuerzo nos excitaba y nuestros gemidos nos llevaban más allá del éxtasis. Y si el primer orgasmo fue estupendo, este segundo orgasmo no tiene comparación, sentí como mis paredes se contraían aún más para darle paso al mayor orgasmo de la historia, que me hizo ver estrellas. Con un par de embestidas más el estallido fue inevitable, Edward explotó en mi interior llenándome completamente de su líquido caliente y aumentando aún más –si era posible- mi placer.

Nos quedamos acostados, abrazados en el sillón y satisfechos.

-"Esto fue increíble"- me dijo mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

-"Si que lo fue"- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y pasando mis dedos sobre su abdomen.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos tendidos en mi cama, acariciándonos el uno al otro.

-"Por cierto, exactamente ¿Por qué querías matar a Alice cuando llegué?"- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Le hizo creer a la persona más molesta del campus que yo le gustaba y ahora él me está invitando a salir y no acepta un no por respuesta"- le dije con una mueca recordando el mensaje que Mike me envió. Lo que me pareció extraño fue la mueca que también hizo Edward, como si le molestara.

-"¿Y por qué Alice hizo eso?"- me preguntó interesado.

-"Por venganza"- el alzó una ceja claramente confundido. –"No quise ir de compras con ella hace dos días"- le aclaré, y esta vez el soltó una pequeña risita.

-"Eso suena muy típico de ella"- respondió divertido mientras comenzaba a besarme en el cuello. –"Uhmm ¿Bella?"-

-"Di… Dime"- tartamudee, las sensaciones que estaba teniendo por sus besos en mi cuello eran indescriptibles y no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

-"Sólo para que quede claro, no saldrás con él ni con ningún otro"- siguió repartiendo besos por mi cuello y acariciando mis pechos.

-"¿Ah no?"- le pregunté tontamente con la pequeña claridad que me quedaba.

-"No, ahora eres sólo mía"- respondió esta vez para atacar mis labios con urgencia. Justamente cuando nuestro beso se hizo más apasionado fuimos interrumpidos por el molesto sonido de mi teléfono –Demonios, pensé- no puedo creer que alguien llame justo en este momento ¿Por qué no pueden llamar la siguiente semana?. Me liberé del beso de Edward y me estiré para tomar el teléfono, cuando lo hice me arrepentí inmediatamente, era el molesto de Mike, hice una gran mueca de molestia y decidí ignorarlo.

-"¿Quién es?"- preguntó Edward interesado.

-"Mike, el tipo molesto que gracias a tu hermana cree que me gusta"- le contesté con una mueca de desagrado, y cuando iba a regresar el teléfono a su lugar Edward me lo quitó y contestó.

-"¿Hola?"... –"No, ella no está disponible, estamos muy _ocupados_"- respondió haciendo énfasis en ocupados para hacerle entender que estábamos haciendo. –"De hecho niño, ella no estará disponible para ti o para otro porque está conmigo ¿entendido? Así que no quiero que molestes más a mi novia"- dicho esto colgó y me tendió el teléfono con una gran sonrisa. –"Asunto resuelto"- me dijo y regresó su atención a mi cuello.

-"Así que eres mi novio, ¿Uh?"-

-"Si, eres mía ahora Bella"- respondió naturalmente para besarme en los labios.

-"Soy tuya Edward"- le respondí con un susurró y lo besé apasionadamente. Sólo espero que Alice pase todo el día –o todo el fin de semana si es posible- en casa de Jasper.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado chicas, tenía meses sin escribir y la verdad es que ya me hacía falta jaja!_**

**_¿Críticas, Sugerencias? Sean Bienvenidas :D_**


End file.
